<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There are angels, and then there are ANGELS by flintrage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632353">There are angels, and then there are ANGELS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage'>flintrage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BBB 2020: Round Two [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Character, Angels, Banter, Bucky crushes on an angel very briefly because he looks like Jason Momoa, Gen, Humour, Near Death Experiences, Nonbinary Character, Not Bucky but the OCs are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky almost dies. A pair of angels stop it from happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BBB 2020: Round Two [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There are angels, and then there are ANGELS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. Square C4:  “Dyin’ ain’t so bad.”</p><p>Eliel belongs to me, Jehoel belongs to Raz / phoenixgryphon (Tumblr).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I hate humans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jehoel gives them A Look, which is a mistake, because Eliel just gives him Several Thousand Looks right back with their many, many eyes. There are angels and then there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>angels, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but some of Eliel’s transformations would give G-d itself the creeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm serious. Look at it," Eliel says, flapping a head-wing in the near-corpse’s general direction. “We might as well just let Nature take its course. Its brain looks like porridge on the inside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that image,” says Jehoel. He is not thankful for that image. “Last I checked, though, we don’t get to make that call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this technically ‘making the call’, though. Like, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>choosing t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do Not Start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“::::::/," says Eliel.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How are you doing that with your MOUTH, Jehoel’s about to say, but then the not-corpse starts to stir, all electrical signals and whatever other nonsense makes humans run so utterly inefficiently, and both angels are thoroughly distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gross."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welp,” says Jehoel. He looks hard at the human for a moment, something like pity softening his gaze. "You were right about the porridge thing."<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky stares blearily up at both of them. He stares for a little longer at Jehoel, which is impressive, because one would think that the creature with thousands of eyes and a weirdly gelatinous form would draw more attention, but no. Dazed, he can't tell what's going on, but he <em>can</em> tell the more human-looking creature is <em>gorgeous.</em><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone ever told you," he mumbles, "that you look like Jason Momoa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know," says Jehoel, "I get that a lot. Here.” He reaches down and pulls the human to its feet. “Dyin’ ain’t so bad, really, but I get the feeling you ain't ready for it. Unfinished business?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” says Bucky, a little dazed. "Did you... Was I...?" He’s trying to process what the two creatures </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>--they’re not human, they can’t be, but they don’t feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>aliens</span>
  </em>
  <span> either, but he can't <em>think</em> properly because the animal part of his brain cringes in terror when he tries to conceptualise what these things really <em>might</em> be--if he could just <em>think, </em>he'd figure it out--was he <em>dying? </em>He can't remember--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Not Jason Momoa touches his forehead with two broad fingers, and everything fades to void.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(W</span>
    <span>here’d you send it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eliel had frowned, and Jehoel had shrugged and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, just back to where they came from. They really did have unfinished business through there.)<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliel turns to Jehoel, deadpan.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider,” they say, "<em>Jehoel Momoa.</em>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jehoel snorts, bumps them with a wing, and the two of them move onto their next mission.<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>